Lucy Steel
|namesake = Erina Pendleton |stand = Ticket to Ride |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 14''SBR Chapter 64: Chocolate Disco (1)'' |birthday = ~1876 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |nation = |height = |weight = Under 51 kg |blood = |hair = Blonde ( ) Aquamarine |eyes = Blue ( ) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Steven Steel (Husband) Silas Pendleton (grandfather) Mary (grandmother) Adam Pendleton (father) Alice Pendleton (mother) Tom Pendleton (older brother) Will Pendleton (younger brother) Liza Pendleton (younger sister) Reggie Pendleton (younger sister) Charles Pendleton (younger brother) |mangadebut = SBR Chapter 1 The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference |mangafinal = SBR Chapter 95 The World of the Stars and Stripes -Outro |animedebut = |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} , originally is a side character and ally featured in Steel Ball Run. Lucy is the wife of the Steel Ball Run race presenter Steven Steel. She eventually discovers Funny Valentine's plan for the race and fearing for her husband's safety, decides to cooperate with the Joestar Group. Appearance Lucy is a fourteen-year-old girl of average height and slight to average build. She has light, medium-length hair. Her usual outfit consists of a dress and striped tights. Lucy also wears arm warmers and tall boots, both adorned with circular decorations. Later after she is kidnapped by Funny Valentine, she changes her outfit to only a dress and pair of pumps, and her hair is slightly longer than before. However in SBR Chapter 95, Lucy is seen wears a hood, regains arm warmers and replaced pumps with the original boots but without any legwear underneath. Personality Lucy is an intelligent, sensitive, and mild-mannered girl. Though not a (conscious) Stand user, she bravely faces and approaches a number of challenges; fighting Blackmore, Mike O., Valentine, his retainers, and Diego. She is deeply loyal to her husband Steven, and she is able early to identify Gyro and Johnny as virtuous or reliable. Abilities :See also Ticket to Ride. Funny Valentine identifies Lucy as compatible with the Saint's Corpse, and catalyzes a merger and metamorphosis between the two. A temporary stand is created after the corpse fuses itself with Lucy, gathering inside her and taking over her bodily functions. While enacted, the stand provides divine protection, which Funny uses to his advantage during his fight with the protagonists. Synopsis History Lucy lived in a family of six siblings and was the second eldest of the bunch. Her father, Adam Pendleton, was a farmer who owns a small land in Oklahoma. Lucy's mother, Alice, died at age thirty-seven when Lucy was only twelve, after which the family fell into misfortune. In order to sustain the farm, Lucy and her family borrowed large amounts of money from money lenders, only to discover they had borrowed mafia money. With bad weather and deep emotional scars of his wife's death, Lucy's father slowly fell into a mire of debt. The mafia that the family borrowed money from has a policy of not taking something from a family that has only one possession, but if they have two or more possessions, they will take either one of them, so in order to pay for the debts, the Mafia will either take Lucy's father's land or one of his children. Lucy's father, making a harsh decision, decided to give away Lucy, the second eldest of his children who was old enough to work as a 'servant' instead of his eldest child, Tom, who is sixteen years old. However, some time prior to the event, she met Steven Steel on the streets, where he was broke and drunk, listening to him mumbling about his plan of Steel Ball Run, and gave him the suggestion to run it. It was then that Steven stepped in to repay the favor he owed Lucy. To save Lucy from working as a prostitute for the mafia, Steven told Lucy's father to tell the mafia that Lucy was previously defiled by him. Lucy later asks him to marry her. Steven initially objects, suggesting that Lucy should marry someone her own age and live a normal life, but eventually gives in and marries her. Steel Ball Run (1890) Lucy is now Steven Steel's wife and was later involved in the race herself. Lucy was worried for her husband's safety, so decided to work undercover for both Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar to look for the stolen Corpse parts from President Funny Valentine. She did so by disguising herself as his wife Scarlet, with the help of Hot Pants, who kills Scarlet and fakes Lucy's death using Scarlet's corpse. However, Lucy was quickly discovered by Funny Valentine when he tried to have sex with who he thought was his wife, causing Lucy to blow her cover and attack the president in self-defense. While running away from the president, she stumbled upon the stolen Corpse parts and became pregnant, discovering the Corpse's head in her womb. After she was impregnated with the Corpse's head, she later absorbs all the other Corpse parts. Afterwards, she began to metamorphose and apparently gained a Stand power. However, she mostly remains unconscious, with Funny Valentine using her Stand's power to protect himself. After Funny Valentine was defeated at the hands of Johnny and the completed Corpse removed itself from her body, she was reunited with Steven. Johnny, notices that the Corpse had just been taken by someone working with Funny Valentine and chases after him to reclaim it. Lucy notices that the horse tracks start from the hole Funny Valentine left in his wake and puts together that the thief was in fact Diego Brando from another dimension, whom she plans to confront at the shelter that was made to house the Corpse should Johnny fail to retrieve it first. Remembering what Valentine said about the effects objects from one dimension meeting itself, she uses the base world's Diego Brando's severed head to defeat him. In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Lucy Steel appears a stage hazard on the ATLANTIC OCEAN stage as Lucy Steel's Ticket to Ride grants a full Heart Heat Gauge for whoever reaches it first. Gallery Ultra Jump= Ultra_jump_may_2006_johnny_lucy_gyro.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' May 2006 Ultra_jump_april_2009_gyro_lucy.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2009 UJ0410.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2010 |-| Manga= Volume 92.jpg|SBR Volume 12 Volume 93.jpg|SBR Volume 13 Volume 100.jpg|SBR Volume 20 Volume 102.jpg|SBR Volume 22 SBR Chapter 37.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 37 SBR Chapter 41.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 41; Wears Cowboy hat and Pantyhose SBR Chapter 49.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 49 SBR Chapter 50.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 50 SBR Chapter 59.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 59 SBR Chapter 61.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 61; Disguised as Scarlet Valentine SBR Chapter 71.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 71 SBR Chapter 73.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 73 SBR Chapter 78.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 78; Displaying Ticket to Ride SBR Chapter 90.png|Cover, SBR Chapter 90 SBR Chapter 95.jpg|Cover, SBR Chapter 95 Lucy Color.JPG Lucy later appearance.png |-| Sketches= lucy01.jpg lucy02.jpg lucy03.jpg lucy04.jpg |-| ASB= Jojopv5-00 00 39--20130622-194243-6-.JPG|Lucy Steel as she appears affected by her Stand in All-Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate